Flubendiamide is an insecticidal compound and commercially available as an agricultural and horticultural insecticide (see Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1, for example). However, these prior art references or the like neither describe nor suggest any plant growth regulating effect of flubendiamide.